I've Got You
by Priestess Kaiba
Summary: Spoilers for 5x18, please don't read if you haven't seen the episode yet. After the events of 5x18 Dean can’t rest until he hears a familiar gruff voice. Written because my fangirling heart needs some closure!


**Disclaimer:** Supernatural does not belong to me.

Priestess_Kaiba: After the epicness that was 5x18 I had to write this! If you haven't seen the episode yet, please don't read it, because I don't want to spoil the episode for you guys. :)

I've Got You

Dean sits on Bobby's couch with his eyes closed but he's nowhere near sleep. It eludes him as his mind races with the thoughts of his missing half-brother and Castiel. What had become of them? Was Michael now wearing Adam as a meat suit? Was Castiel alive or dead? If he was alive why hadn't he contacted him?

The last time he had seen him, Castiel had told him that he no longer had any faith in him and with those last angry words he went off into the warehouse to have a battle royale with a group of armed angels. The only trace Dean found of him later was when he found the discarded blue tie on the dirty warehouse floor. He now held it in his hand where he was gently caressing the soft blue fabric between his fingers.

_Cas, please be all right. _He says in a silent mental prayer as he gazes up at the ceiling. _ Just please be all right._ He brings the tie to his lips and catches the faint scent of Castiel, a mixture of vanilla and spice, before he kisses it. He grips it tight in his hand as he continues his silent mantra in his head.

A few minutes pass when he feels his cell phone vibrate in his jean's pocket and he reaches for it with urgency. He doesn't bother to glance at the caller ID on the phone's screen; he already knows who's on the other end. He clicks on the phone and presses it to his ear. Nothing but static can be heard on the other end. He waits and after a few seconds that feel like an eternity to him he hears a familiar gruff voice faintly over the static and his heart swells with relief.

"….Dean…help…"

"Cas, where are you?" He asks in an urgent whisper getting to his feet. The static raises a few decibels and Dean presses his ear more firmly onto the phone to hear. He's able to decipher one word and then the line goes dead. "Outside?" He repeats aloud as he quickly rushes to the backdoor.

He throws it open, causing the motion light to flood the salvage yard with bright iridescent light and his eyes immediately land on a staggering shirtless Castiel standing a few feet away. Dean gasps when he sees the red stains marring Castiel's chest and at what appears to be an angel vanquishing sigil carved into his flesh. "Cas, what did you do to yourself?" He asks in a horrified tone as he takes a few steps toward him.

"It was the only way to get rid of the angels." Castiel replies in a pained tone and he wavers on his feet as he takes a few steps toward Dean.

Dean heads toward Castiel and just as he's about to reach him, he realizes Castiel is going to lose his footing and fall to the dirty floor. Dean quickens his pace and when Castiel is inches from him he quickly reaches out to grab him. He collapses with him in a heap of arms and legs onto the floor of the salvage yard with Castiel somehow straddling his lap in the circle of his arms.

"Whoa, easy there Cas," He whispers gently and he hears Castiel let out a pained whimper. "It's okay now Cas. I've got you."

He sees a faint smile grace Castiel's lips at his words but the smile fades when Castiel blue eyes fixate on the bruises on his face. "I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel tells him as he feels Castiel shiver against him.

Dean opens his jacket and gently wraps it around both of them, trying to keep his angel warm, but also being mindful of not putting any excess pressure on Castiel's wounds. He assumes Castiel is apologizing for the ass kicking he gave him earlier. "Don't worry about it Cas," Dean reassures him. "It helped to knock some sense into me."

"I'm glad you didn't say yes." Castiel says relieved and he leans his head forward to press a kiss to the unbruised part of his lips.

"Me too." Dean replies relishing in the warmth of Castiel's lips against his.

The End

Priestess_Kaiba: Hope you liked it! Please review! :)


End file.
